


History Repeating

by lferion



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: hobbitadvent, Drabble Sequence, Erebor, Ered Luin, Gen, Pre-Canon, Snowball Fight, Triple Drabble, dwarflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes history repeats in happy ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madame_faust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_faust/gifts).



> Written for Hobbit Advent day 23, prompt - Snowball Fight.
> 
> Many thanks to Madame Faust for her snowball-fight story, which inspired several aspects of this small tale.

* * *

No one was quite sure who had originally come up with the idea of a snowball launcher, but all of them — Fili, Kili, Ori, Gimli, Bombur's eldest and Hrerar's youngest — had a hand in making it. Supplying ammunition in the form of solidly packed spheres of remarkably uniform size and density. Arguing over who would have the honor of firing the first shot. Ori drew the long twig. The first volley flew beautifully far, sailing the length of the field, perfectly (and inadvertently) aimed for one of the snowballs to land smack on Thorin's shoulder, another just miss Dwalin's head. 

The Dwarflings held their breath, prepared for anger, remonstrance, even retribution in kind. They were not at all prepared for the sight of Thorin (all too often somber and reserved), after a moment of startlement and a perhaps unwise glance at Dwalin, to positively dissolve into laughter. They, of course, had no way of knowing that long ago and far away, on a snowy day very like this one, a very young prince and his inseparable companion had similarly landed two large, wet snowballs square in the chest of Thror, son of Dain, son of Nain, King under the Mountain.

That was a bit of history no-one, least of all Thorin, had ever expected to be repeated. Thror had been delighted to join the fray, giving pointers on aim and snowball construction to his erstwhile assailants. The lords with whom Thror was walking were not best pleased, but could hardly complain. It was a fond memory, though neither Thorin nor Dwalin had recalled it in years. Thus, once he had recovered his breath, the King-in-Exile and his War-Master inquired into the particulars of the launcher, admired the quality of the projectiles, and proceeded to enjoy themselves thoroughly in lighthearted snow-battle.


End file.
